Changing tides in their 3rd year
by WongSetsunA
Summary: Our Class F students returns once again into their third year filled with challenges, more tests, of course more battle strategy regarding ESB and love matters in our group. Mainly on AkiXMinami and a little on his harem. (Girls and boy) Enjoy my first fanfic ever and don't forget to RnR alright? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Joy, Excitement and Depression**

_The Third Year of School has begun for the students of Class F In the Fumizuki Academy. As spring approaches, four students comprising of Mizuki Himeji, Sakamoto Yuuji, Tsuchiya Kouta (Muttsulini) and Kinoshita Hideyoshi prepares themselves with excitement for their third year in school._

_Shimada Minami and Yoshii Akihisa? Let's say their situation has changed quite a bit during New Year and winter itself._

**~Scholl bells ring~**

Yuuji's POV

Time flies ever so quickly it seems. Elder, current and new students are bustling into the school grounds excitedly with their laughs and giggles. I wonder how much can achieve this year around since our previous efforts were barely enough to make a fricking change. Hmm at least we made our presence felt and feared even though we are in Class F. Hah. And that line Shouko said the previous year.

"Yo! Good morning Sakamoto-kun. "  
"Ah, Good morning Hideyoshi. Is it me or that you are much prettier than usual?"

"I'm a guy Sakamoto. Although that was a complimentary comment but it is not suited for me. ~sighs~ Why can't thou treat me as a guy."  
"Well because for a bishounen like you, I can say it's impossible for guys out there." Hahahaha. And hence I patted his shoulders and walk to our ever run-down classroom of ours.

Narrator's POV

In the class as usual….. the FFF Inquisition is having their meeting and chanting over a crossdress picture of Hideyoshi dressed as a British maid. Others were either having their own chit-chat or either sleeping or gaming. And there is one who surprisingly arrived earlier than the usual lot, sat at his place, placing his empty and lonely gaze into the sky above.

"Akihisa…." Muttsurini called and appearing out of nowhere. "What?" simply replied Akihisa. "You look depressed" "I don't. How and when did you even appeared here?" "I've got some latest item for you. Password as usual" "Ok. See you during the breaks" With that Muttsurini disappeared without a trace with a flash. "Ninja…" Akihisa murmured.

~Outside we see Hideyoshi trying to enter the class but is swiftly stopped by Yuuji and Muttsurini.~

"Yooo….. Umhffff …." Muttered Hideyoshi through his/her closed mouth. "Keep it down Kinoshita" "Yuuji?" "Shhh" shushed Himeji and Muttsurini. "What's thou matter? Why are we talking so silently for?" Hideyoshi asked in an overly curious tone. On cue, Yuuji opens the wooden slowly and showed Hideyoshi , Akihisa's solemn face. "That's the reason why." Yuuji exclaimed silently. "Hmm, why does Akihisa-kun look so down?" "I have the answer for you."Muttsurini exclaimed while holding a tape from his camcorder. Hideyoshi nodded in acknowledgement.

**End of Chapter 1.**

What is inside Muttsurini's tape and what is it that Yuuji is trying to tell Hideyoshi that he have to stop him from making contact with Akihisa?

I know it's quite short considering this is my first fanfiction chapter. However, I hope you all enjoyed it and RNR alright folks? Will update the chapters quite often so stay subscribed kay? XD

Coming up next,

**Surprises, Letter and Gifts **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Surprises, Letters and a Gift**

We left out with the latter group discussing about Akihisa's solemn behavior. "Everything will be revealed when you watch this tape" "And you'll finally see that Akihisa is not an idiot in relationship." Chanted Yuuji after Muttsurini. "What type of a relationship?" Hideyoshi pondered his question to Yuuji. "Yeah, what relationship?" Came a familiar sound of a fearful being feared by every student all in the Fumizuki Academy. "Tetsujin!" "My name is . Not Tetsujin! Now go back to class before I drag you to remedial class." The four of them headed in while Tetsujin was wondering why Akihisa looked so solemn unlike his usual fool around attitude but left it aside. "I wonder what is going on in that idiot brain of his. Hmmm." Wondered Tetsujin. "Okay, you bunch of idiots. Today is your first day of your third year in Fumizuki Academy. And of course I will double my efforts and so will you lots as well." And with that statement all of Class F students sighed except for one who was too absorbed by his depression throughout the class.

**~At the end of the class~ **

"Ahhh…. That was a pain from Tetsujin." Exclaimed Yuuji while Tetsujin left the classroom. "Looks like it's going to a very tough year ahead for us. One class like this is equivalent to 5 remedial classes from Tetsujin." Laments Hideyoshi. "Well at least he's doing it for our good sake." "Heh, more like trying to get his hands full from torturing us." "Uhn Uhn." Muttsurini nodded in agreement with Yuuji. *Bang* Class F's door flew open and broke into half. "Hey guys, good to see you all back in one piece again in school." "Kudou Aiko, what is your purpose here? And this is the second time you broke our door." "Oh I'm sorry Muttsurini-kun. I've no knowledge that I'm that strong practically or would you like to take a sneak peak of what is under my skirt?" giggled Aiko. "Hmmph, you aren't going to succeed tricking me. I know you are wearing pants beneath." Muttsurini retorted. "Well, you are able to guess huh? However, I'm not wearing any beneath my pants." With that Aiko winked and a fountain of blood appeared from Muttsurini's spot. "Muttsurini-kun! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Hideyoshi and Himeji. "Ahh, he'll never stop being Muttsurini huh. Hahaha" and Yuuji's tone trailed off when…. "Aiko, you really shouldn't teased the person you like that much" "I don't! Who's going to like someone who goes by the calling of Voyeur anyway?!" "Aiko you are blushing" "I'm not" with that Aiko looked away with her pride and blushed wildly in secret. "Shouko! Why are you here? Are you going to demand war on us or….. are you going to do something crazy with me again?!" Yuuji yelled in exasperation. "Yuuji, my love" after that sentence trailed Yuuji felt a killing urge from the FFF Inquisition and immediately yelled "I'm not your love Shouko!" Behind one can hear the FFF Inquisition says "Male Tsundere" "I'm NOT Tsundere!" "Oh Yuuji, stop it you. You are making me blush." Shouko looked away and blushed with Aiko. "I'm not doing ANYTHING!" shouted an exasperated Yuuji.

Meanwhile, around the corner Akihisa sighed heavily while remaining oblivious to the group's antics. (Not sure if antiques or antics. No Google btw. Since at the time of production Internet was unavailable.) "What is it that makes you come here Shouko…. and please be it not any crazy acts or yours again." "I'm here because I have something for you from Shimada to Akihisa-kun" "Shimada huh." "Yes, and it is my duty to deliver important items to my husband as a wife" trailed Shouko as the FFF Inquisition caught Yuuji while chanting "Death to the heretic, DEATH TO THE HERETIC!" "NO! LET ME GO! THIS IS A MISUNDERSTADING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! NOOOOO! SHOUKO HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! ARGHHH!" Shouko stood there blushing innocently while Yuuji was brought to his torture and death. "Uhmm, Shouko-san…. What is it that Minami-chan wants to deliver to Yoshii-kun?" "I don't know either. It is now for Yuuji to know and Akihisa alone. Don't worry about it Mizuki. I'm sure it's nothing. I have to go now Mizuki, take care and you too Kinoshita." "Ah okay, see ya then." "Come Aiko we have to leave before you make Tsuchiya-kun dies due to your harassment." "Okay. And he won't die easily from that. Right? Muttsurini-kun." Aiko gave a wink to Muttsurini while headed off to their class. "Hmmpf. Kudou Aiko…. " "Hey, guys. Don't you think it's a bit weird that even Muttsurini nearly bled to death from Aiko's act, Akihisa didn't even bother about saving him." Wondered Hideyoshi. "Well you will soon find out why. Let's meet up on the rooftop like usual after the next lesson." Yuuji said followed by the rest nodding.

~And this your Fukuhara-sensei. Nothing much happened and so on~  
~Yuuji and the rest on the rooftop~

"Hey guys, I've made some extra food for today because I think it would nice to since it's our first day back in school" Himeji called."

*The rest in their mind* "More like trying to kill us with your food" Yuuji, Muttsurini and Hideyoshi nodded in unison with their telepathic thought. "I supposed you guys would love to have some onigiri?" Himeji asked nonchalantly with her outstretched arm with some purple aura of death emitting from her home made onigiri. "It's Oni-giri alright" "Of death" "Straight from the kitchen of hell" The trio said in unison. "Huh" "Oh nothing much, but it's a waste we already prepared our own food for school today so we won't be eating it." Said Yuuji followed by a nervous laughter. "Well I see, I'll keep for later then" "That's a relief" "Well then, we'll move on the tape that Muttsurini have with him. "Tape rolling in 3,2,1"

_***From now it the story would go on from Akihisa's POV so that it would easier for me and of course you to read about Akihisa's dilemma **_

**Akihisa's POV **

I never thought that this day would come. I never thought it would happen to such an idiot like me. Never would I have thought that I would be with the maroon-haired, tied up into a ponytail with a ribbon, emerald colored eyes, the pettanko body figure that defines the lowest of an A cup, and her Tsundere nature. Yes I am with Shimada Minami whom now known as Minami-chan by me. I was taken aback when she confessed to me. It was under the tree nearby the bridge where I threw away the bug which was on Himeji's back into the small pond back then during the Miharu provocation mission. I remember opening my mouth trying to say something but for a certain reason my brain froze. Not allowing me to say anything but to wonder why she a smart and clever girl to love me a Baka among all Baka. I knew I was falling for her, hard. During the Matsuri, when we held a challenge with the Tokanatsu duo and when Miharu confronted me about Minami.

"Aki… what is it? Please don't just be silent. Say something. Are you not well?" Minami pleaded while walking right up to me. I couldn't think of a way to react even when I instinctively figured that she is going pull off some pro-wrestling move on me. Well after staring at my face for a moment, she somehow misunderstood and did a German Suplex to me. Well naturally….. "OUCH, MY BACK! YOU ARE GOING TO BREAK MY BACK! PLEASE LET ME GO MINAMI PLEASE!" "WHY DID YOU NOT ANSWER ME AND STARED AT MY CHEST?! IS IT BECAUSE THAT I WAS TOO MUCH OF A PETTANKO AND CONFESSED TO YOU AND YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT BECAUSE OF THAT ISN'T IT?" after that she let me go and started to stay silent and cried. Somehow seeing her cry set me in motion. I motioned towards her and let a gentle tap on her shoulder and kissed her on her cheek. She looked back at me in surprise and I said "I love you too, Minami. I do however much of a pettanko and a pro-wrestler you are. Himeji doesn't matter for however I treat her like a princess, I realized that she is no more than a sister to me like Akira." And with that we embraced each other and I walked her home and left with a quick kiss and waved goodbye to Hazuki and my newly found love.

***Now that was a part of our AkiXMinami tale. I promise that I will one day dedicate a whole love story about them. Now we will go to Muttsurini's tape. Sorry that it was such a drag."**

"Hmm, why is she late… and this is our first date to speak. Hmm… perhaps Hazuki is dragging her down again?" Akihisa wondered with a small laughter.

"Wait! Is what I'm hearing true? Akihisa's first date and with Minami?!" asked Hideyoshi in an over exaggerated way. "Yea, kinda surprising huh? Considering how much of big Baka he is but I feel glad for him though. Sorry Himeji, no hard feelings there."Yuuji exclaimed "It's alright. All I want is Akihisa to be happy. And if he's happy with Minami then I'm already content with it."  
**~Back to the tape~**

"Aki-kun!" shouted a very cutely dressed Minami from afar. "Minami, why are you late? Is it because that you are choosing clothes to contemplate with your bust size…..OWWWWW! I'M SORRY I DON'T MEAN IT! OWWW!" "Don't think because we are together now I will let you go easy commenting about my bust size." Minami commanded while releasing Akihisa from her Chicken Wing Arm Lock. "Okay I'm sorry sweetie. Why are you late anyway?" "Well, Hazuki dragged me down when she found out I'm dating you today. She wants to follow us to prevent us from doing anything inappropriate.

"What a joke. Hahahahahahaha." "With your nature I don't think we will do anything like that at all. Hahahaha" and Akihisa received a German Suplex soon after that sentence. "Sheesh, you'll never learn huh? So Baka-san what are we going to do today?" "Ahhh… I haven't thought much about that, how bout we walk about first? It's already spring now and Minami you are really cute today." "Aki…. Thanks." The latter walked for a moment, enjoying the beginning of life of the trees and flowers before sitting on a bench. Akihisa was enjoying having Minami around to accompany him on such a beautiful day however there was a much heavier issue for Minami to break to Akihisa. "Aki… I…" "Yes, Minami? Is there anything?" "There's something that you should know from me…. Actually I'll be leaving Japan for Germany at the end of Spring and I don't know when we will come back Aki…." Minami cried after finishing the sentence. Akihisa with his own better judgment decides to keep calm and said "Minami, don't cry. Please don't cry there is no reason for you cry. We have come this far now and you leaving to Germany will not change anything in between us in our current state. I will wait for you Minami… I promise I will." Akihisa hugged Minami calming her down from her sadness. "Thanks Aki… I love you. I really do." "Heh, Minami… you cute tsundere." And Minami went back to usual self and called him Baka in a loving tone.

**~End of Muttsurini tape~ **

"Gosh….. I guess that's quite a shock for Akihisa…" stated Hideyoshi. "Uhn uhn. A surprise indeed" "At least that Akihisa know how to handle that fragile moment… even me Yuuji Sakamoto wouldn't even know how to reach if it's Shouko." "Muttsurini, how art thou managed to record everything? You were purposely stalking them?" "He was on private practice, he somehow coincidentally saw Akihisa with her and thought of recording them but it turned out like this." Sighed Yuuji. "Never knew this is to happen. Himeji perhaps you should try to cheer him up." "Ah, yeah sure. He's my best friend after all." "Himeji…" Hideyoshi said with glint of worry. "I'll be fine." "If it's so" "Ah, Sakamoto what about the letter from Minami?" "Don't worry about it. Come out Akihisa! I know you are here. There's no point suffering your despair alone, Shimada won't want it you Baka!" "Yuuji…. Don't you think you are a lil` harsh there?" ask a concerned Hideyoshi. "Don't worry" "Sakamoto… why did you call me to come up?" "Shimada has a letter for you" "Ah? Really? But why did she not just post it to my house?" "You'll know.." The rest stayed silent as Akihisa opened and read the letter.

_-2__nd__ April 2012-_

_Aki… I knew breaking the news to you on our first date was a bit dense of me but I felt that if I delayed telling you, I knew it would be too late later. Thank you for sending me and Hazuki off at the airport. I told you once there and I would love say it again and on behalf of that cheeky little Hazuki as well. Being back in Germany is nostalgic but nowhere near as how happy and lucky am I in Japan and Fumizuki Academy of course. First day without you was very uneasy and it was depressing as well. I know you will be too Aki. You are my love, I would know. Before sending this letter, I had no time to settle down at all. I had to accompany my father to oversee troubles back here and there was a lot of traveling involved. I can be very sure that I was very exhausted… like you are even from the shortest of sprint. Hahaha. I have to find ways to keep my thoughts occupied just to escape the sadness even during the hassle I would still cry silently in my heart. Thank goodness Hazuki is always there with that mini-Noin chain you gave her as a present from that treasure hunt contest in Fumizuki you won. She really do have that aura that emits serenity and happiness. With you together, there's nothing more capable to stop me from this feeling of epiphany. Aki, you Baka….. don't be sad over my departure._

_As I've promised and vowed during the Hanami we went together, I will return as soon as possible so that we can go back to those happy days we had together again and to… break your spine of course. Hahaha I guess that's rough huh? Ich liebe dich Aki. And will always be. And I sent the letter to Kirishima's house because I forgot your address. Again. Hahaha I'm such an idiot when it comes to memorizing addresses. Take care Aki. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minami Shimada of Fumizuki Academy – _

"Minami…. I" "Akihisa, how much of a fool you are to still cry after reading that letter from Minami?" "Shut up! You don't know….. you don't know how I feel you Baka of feelings!" "AKIHISA! Minami wants you to be happy not for you to keep lamenting her leaving to Germany and to live on happily and await her homecoming with hope and joy not depression and despair. Which she is going to do very near in time now." "What?!" Akihisa shouted with the rest in surprise." "I've received another recent letter from her and a gift from Shimada for you Akihisa." Yuuji said while handing the all so familiar mini-Noin chain with a small letter sealed with a heart. Akihisa was nearly in tears again as the letter read…

_-14__th__ April 2012_

_Aki… It's been two weeks now, and this time I'll keep it short. I'm coming back on the 23__rd__ of April. I'll spill the details in person when I'm back alright? Hehehe and Hazuki said hi you baka onee-chan. Can't stop loving her with her silly little acts. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minami Shimada.- _

Akihisa smiled and held onto the Noin-chain he had tried so hard to win for Hazuki, Minami's beloved sister and said "It's a gift, alright. Well who's up for a meal? My treat" "Now, that's the Akihisa I know! Let's go guys!" Yuuji exclaimed while the rest raised their fists in the air.

"This is the end of my budget this month. I hope Akira wouldn't kill me for this. Hahahahaha" thought a cheerful Akihisa.

**End of Chapter 2 **

What will happen till Minami together with Hazuki comes back with their father? Will Akihisa persevere till her return? Or will he die from his starvation due to his lack of money for the month?

Kinda way longer from the first chapter but hey stay tuned and RnR alright? Your review means a lot to me. Sayounara folks till chapter 3.

Coming up next,

**Skirts, Camera and Nosebleed**


End file.
